Her Pets Now
by Jynxxed
Summary: A story of Her Imperious Condensce and what happens when she has too much free time and two new toys. NSFW. Chapter 2 coming soon.


_A/N: I do not own any part of Homestuck [Be Thankful.] This fic was written for a friend in return for two he wrote for me. Your hate of my awful writing, is and always will be, welcomed, and please feel free to make it public in the comments._

Pairing(s): Jade and Condy  
Rated: M  
TW: Non-con [ish], slave play [sorta]

[Chapter 1: Training The Dog]

It was the middle of the night, almost three a.m. in fact, and here was Her Imperious Condescension was passing the length of her throne room. Her long hair trailed her like the train of some sort of wedding gown. Finally, after passing the room about forty five times she settled in her throne, one leg crossed over the other, she leaned against one side cheek resting in her fist. The expression she wore told of unfullible boredom and a deep need for mischief, chaos, hell she'd even settle for minor destruction at this point.

"Mothergluba! )(ow is it possible for ANYON-E to be T)(IS bored!"

Exsaperation filled her voice causing one of her servants to get rather jumpy. Whenever she was on edge all her subordants turned fearful, fearing which one would be used next for her amusement. No one knew what she did with the chosen one, they only knew that that person was never heard from again and when his or her name was mentioned The Condesce would chuckle. It inspired fear throughout her entire crew, from the lowest servant to the most trusted advisor.

")(ey you" she turned her deadly gaze to the afore mentioned servant. He was already plotting ways to beg for his life. "What can a gal do for some fun around here?"

This gave the small subordiante some pause for two reasons, one: he would get to live, with luck, and two: the highest of bloods in the hemospectrum actually wanted HIS advice.

"W-well your h-highness.. I mean y-your m-majes-"

"Get on with it! I haven't got all day." She scowled in annoyance

The servant took a deep breath. Better to condem someone else, right? That was a debate he would have with himself later, The Condesce was awaiting his answer and she wasn't exactly famed for her patience, if anything she was infamed for her lack of.

"W-well m'am t-there is that Jade H-Harely girl y-you've talked about 'dealing' with..." He spoke in a nervous hurried voice, stammering slightly.  
Her Imperious Condescension weighed his words for a moment giving it all the gentle consideration she could muster, so none at all. It didnt take long for her lips to pull back into her trademark smile that could destory empires and bring good men to their knees with ease.

"Yessss..." her voice was a deadly hiss. "Go fetch the dog"

She watched with an amused look as the low blooded servant practically tripped over himself to go fullfill the task entrusted to him, but mostly to, if only for a moment or two, escape Her Imperious Condescension.  
Jade's room wasn't hard to find, turn left once outside the throne room, go down that hall then right into another hall and finally once you got to the last door on the left you would be outside her room. The servant paused for a moment, he actually felt guilt or something akin to it. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped in.  
On the bed, curled up slightly, was a certain being with two dog ears and a tail. Jade was something of a light sleeper now adays due to her senstivie hearing and stirred as soon as she heard someome clearing their throat. She growled at first not used to being around people.

" Her Imperious Condescension reque- ah demands your presence in the throne room"

Jade frowned for a moment, she had heard stories of people whom were called upon by the batter witch. She wasn't sure if it was true but she was reluctant to find out. She gave only a curt nod as she sat up with a yawn and stretched her arms in an attempt to vanish the grogginess from her body.

"rightieo" even when just getting up her enthusiasm didn't waver.

She got out if bed, she had only been sleeping in an oversized t-shirt that barely covered her enough. She stretched one last time, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she found her glasses. She adjusted them and finally, a little begrudingly but with a lot of pep in her step she walked to the throne room. Though Jade had only recently been brought aboard the Battleship Condescension she had a basic idea of how to get around, and soon she was starring at the doors of the throne room a small hesitation took over her before she felt a great need to obey. That would be The Condesce excersing her powers over the young girl, which of course did the job, Jade found herself standing at the foot of the fuschia blood's over zealous throne which fanned her rather oversized ego as it was.

")(ow nice of you to get up and join me, pet" The rather sadistic troll grinned wide. Her expression told of her excitment for what was to happen.

This smile, Jade took to be one of reassurance rather than what it truly was, the look of a predator during the hunt.

"thank you for inviting me" Jade's voice was as enthusiatic as ever.

The Condensce chuckled, pretty soon instead of a thank you she would probably be getting begs for mecry. "Do you know why I called you here..." she paused and waited for an answer which came in the form of a shake of the head 'no'. She grinned. "I've taken it upon myself to train my new dog." She waited for her words to sink in.

She wasn't disappointed by the reaction her words drew out. Jade instantly tried to step away only to find out how truly fast her new mistress was. In half the time it would take any one else to get out of their seat, Her Imperious Condescension had the girl pinned to the floor, earning a surprised yelp that made her grin wide. Out of instinct Jade squirmed only to discover that the troll had a iron grip on her. Her ears flattened, her tail went between her legs, and a whimper could be heard. She was like a true dog.

"Now then, lesson one you passed, come when called. Lesson two.." She grinned easing her grip off the girl to give her some room to move. "Always obey." This was a rather reduntant point since The Condesce could just impose her will over Jade, demolishing any hope of retalliation. However, it was always more fun to give the loosing side a fighting chance. "Lets pratice Lesson Two"

She shifted so she was standing, pulling Jade up by her hair earning more puplike whimpers. From this position the human girl was kneeling, and was only able to face foward which was where The Condesce stood, leaving Jade face to face with her crotch.

"Well get to it" she said impaitently.

Slowly, Jade began to lap her, she was greeted with the taste of Her Imperious Condescension's clothing and a slight hint of her essence. The girl whimpered softly, her ears twitching before finally flatening. As time passed the troll would begin to pant and moan, this encouraged the girl between her legs, and soon her licks grew rougher and her whimpers more wanting.

"Good dog... thats it... just like that." Jade whimpered wantingly teeth tugging the cloth that covered her true prize as if she meant to tear it. "Ah, ah, ah. Lesson Three you don't go harming me or any of my possessions. You beg for more like a good dog."

Jade whimpered at that giving her mistress a pleading look her tongue lolled out "p-please m-mistress c-condesce" she blushed softly "y-your pup needs more"

This got the desired result. Her Imperious Condescension began to wiggle out of the tight latex like body suit she wore. Her new pet only moved back to let her mistress step out of the discarded garment. Jade took the oppurtunity to eye the royal now that she was nude. The Condesce was shapely to say the least, her bust didn't disappoint, she was almost double D's. Her buldge was what caught Jade's eyes, it was large even when semi-flacid and tinted fushcia.  
When The Condesce stepped back to her, Jade wasted no time lapping her from the bottom of her nook to the very tip of her buldge, this earned a tiny hint of genetic materials. It drove the pet wild amd she started to lap with more enthusiasm. Once the buldge was brought to full attention it was almost a foot long. Jade claimed it like a prize, giving it all her attention, suckling on the tip. The troll grit her teeth slightly forcing more down her new toy's throat, until she hit the very back. Unfortunately for Jade even when her throat was being pressed it still wasn't all the way in.

"This may or may not hurt a little and/or a lot"

The Condesce grinned wide and started pushing harder sending her buldge down the other's throat. Jade gagged at first as the large appendage filled her throat nearly cutting off her airway. She was only offered a moment's reprive as her mistress was beginning to pull out. Just as she thought it was safe to breathe again the long hard buldge forced it's way back down her throat. She gagged again. It would take a few more times for Jade to get the rythm but once she did she worked the buldge the best she could. Her tongue swirled and rubbed the appendge and she bobbed her head hard and fast. Soon rather than having her mouth and throat stuffed with budgle she would also be greeted with burning hot gentic fluids. The volume of which was so large some squirted out her nose and ran from her mouth as she did her best to lap and swallow what she had. When the Condesce finally pulled out Jade's face had been throughly coated.

"Seems you're getting the hang of it" she grinned, her voice was actually pleasure-filled.

"t-thank you m-mistress" the girl panted letting out a high-pitched whine. She would have a mean sore throat in the morning.

"Now then, on your hands and knees like a good pup"

Jade, as eager to please as ever, got into the position asked of her. Her tail curled up high allowing anyone acess to her lower body. Which of course meant she was wide open when The Condesce finally filled her. Within the first three inches Jade gave a whimper, her inner walls clenched the invaiding appendage hard. When Her Imperious Condescension was only half in the girl, she came, letting out a loud whimper. This fed the sea dweller's ego even further.

"Seems I made a good choice of pet" she smirked showing a row of razor sharp, deadly teeth.

Instead of getting an answer, much to her annoyance, the girl could barely manage a whimper. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was silence when an answer was expected and vice versa. The space player would soon learn the error she just made, Her Imperious Condenscenion vowed to herself before she have a buck forward. It was a tight for within the girl. There was no wiggle room what so ever, and the slightest movement would ensure pain for Jade, as told by the whimper she let out. Perfect. Not giving her time to adjust or get comfortable the sea dweller began her rather violent assault on the girl. She thrust hard and fast each time the tip of her buldge, each time it earned a loud whimper until Jade was almost screaming. Even better.  
But not good enough quite there yet. The troll took a hold of the girl's hips roughly pulling her closer and earning a frightened yelp. She smirked and changed her pace going much faster, and pulling the girl- out when she went in and in when she out- causing her to go much faster and hit much, much deeper. Now each thrust brought her tip into painful contact with Jade's womb. Getting there now. The Condensce smirked and felt herself approach her own orgasm. 'Not Yet' The fuschia blood thought to herself with a small frown. She was so close to her goal she just had to break through. One last hard thrust that took nearly all her strength, she reached her desired goal, her buldge broke through to the girl's womb. With a grunt she spilled her genetic materials a second time into her, and she could tell the girl beneath her enjoyed it. She had spilled her own fluids as well.

"Good mutt" she whispered in a breathless pant as she began to draw away. Spilling some of her payload onto Jade's back. "Now clean this shit up."

"yes mam" the girl whispered shakily.

And with that Her Imperious Condesce left the room, leaving Jade to lap at the floor as she cleaned the fluid that had spilled from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Yeah I know it was awful and the second chapter probably promises to be just as bad. I do however take requests, so if for some odd reason you want to see more of my awful writing PM me. And if you take requests PM. Let's make a deal._

_-Jynxx_


End file.
